


Tainted by Love

by little_dream_works



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dream_works/pseuds/little_dream_works
Summary: Samy is graphic designer who works for the vampire king, Adrian. As days and months go by, the two become closer, however, the servants of the vampire king's castle are disappearing one by one. Will Samy be able to discover what is causing the disappearances before she too goes missing?





	1. Chapter 1

_The crescent moon slowly rises in the night sky_

_And I am alone in this thick darkness_

_My soul cried out and only God can hear_

_How much I want to stay with you for eternity._

01

Samy looked at her computer’s screen. It was two o’clock in the morning. Her eyes were heavy and threatened to drop any moment. She yawned and turned the music in her headphones lower. Maybe if she didn’t play RnB, she could finish the logo design. To no avail, she slumped over at her desk, a small desk light lit the entirety of her small room. She glared at the LED screen. Design was the only thing Samy was good at, yet, right now, she felt as if she wasn’t good at that either.

She slowly stood up from her seat and flopped onto her mattress. She thought about taking a five minute nap. Just five minutes, then she would have the energy to complete the overdue project.

~

Five minutes turned into ten hours.

By the time Samy realized, her overdue deadline had passed. She took in a deep breath and held a fist to her chest. Her computer had also gone to sleep by this time. The vampire king didn’t bring her to his castle to be a freeloader, yet she had failed to complete this important task on time. Her pride as a graphic designer was on the line. Actually, it was already on the line when she failed to submit the finalized design on the original deadline. Unfortunately, her skill in the vector program she was provided with was lacking and she wanted to scream every time she did something in the program. Her nails were already torn to the point it was painful. Stress kept building and building. She needed to finish this project and NOW. But how?

There was a knock at her door.

Samy crawled out of bed and peeked out of her room’s door. It was one of the messenger boys who carried messages anywhere and everywhere around the castle. He blinked, “Your hair...”

Samy groaned, “So? What about it?”

The messenger coughed and dropped the subject of her bedhead, “Master requests your audience immediately.”

“I figured. Is it about that logo? Cause I can get it done right now...”

“I don’t know, but you better hurry or he might get more furious.”

Furious? A strong word to use.

“I’ll be there right away.”

~

Adrian, the vampire king, sat behind his desk in his office. He glared at the monitor of his computer, kept refreshing the browser, but he had no new emails.

The girl still had not finished the project despite being a month overdue.

Adrian couldn't put a finger on it. The girl's records had shown considerable competence in completing tasks, yet why hasn't she finished this small project?

The vampire king leaned back on the leather desk chair and considered the possibilities. Perhaps the new environment had stunted the abilities of the human girl. He shook his head at the thought. Humans were perfectly capable of adapting to new routines, and besides, she should have been used to the castle after month.

The only other reason would be she was just being lazy. Adrian recalled the first time he set eyes upon the human girl. It was at the market where humans went to sell themselves to be slaves to vampires. In their society, employment was difficult to come by so many people would offer themselves up to the vampires in hope for a roof over their heads. There was a large selection of human girls at the market on that night, and throngs of them tried to show off their best physical traits to him. However, that girl, Samy, took one look at him from the back of the crowd and turned away as though she had no care.

Adrian was offended at the time, but soon realized the girl thought she didn’t stand a chance with someone like him. He became amused at the thought and bought her on a whim. Only later did he go through her records to discover her usefulness.

Or supposed usefulness.

A nervous knock at the door of the office disturbed Adrian’s train of thought.

“Enter,” he replied and the girl immediately came into the space.

“Your laziness knows no bounds, Samy...” Adrian told her from behind his desk.

“I was planning on getting the logo done last night, but...”

“But this, but that, I’m tired of your excuses.”

The vampire king looked directly into the girl’s eyes, making the girl step back and turned away from him. She shook in place and lowered her head, “I’m sorry. This is my fault… I will take responsibility.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“By getting it done, asap!” her voice squeaked at the last word like a mouse making the vampire king grin at the sound. He grabbed her by the chin with a gloved hand, “Do you know why I bought you, Samy?”

“To work for you?” she guessed.

“True, but… it is because I liked the work you do. I understand it takes time to create but… there is a fine line between waiting for inspiration and just being lazy.”

“Yes…” Samy bit her lower lip.

“And you were a lazy girl...” Adrian chuckled sending shivers down her spine. “You won’t be punished severely if you can get the project in today, as you said.”

“Thank you very much!” she bowed low.

“Haha, go. I’m sure your muse will help you in your time of need.”

Samy nodded and hurried out of the king’s office.

Adrian sighed as he sat back down on the leather desk chair. He decided he wasn’t being harsh on the girl, rather he was going too easy. His subordinates would get suspicious and try to investigate her.

Yes, he would have to come up with an appropriate punishment. He recalled her short hair which stuck up in awkward places and her nails that were so torn and looked painful. He ran his tongue along his lower lip and waited for the girl to finish her task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is little-dream with another story.  
> I've never finished any of my stories due to lack of readers and motivation, however, I am writing this piece for myself without any care, so hopefully I might finish this one.  
> It took me a few days to come out with the first chapter and it's so short!! But it is about 1000 words aaaaa  
> I am going to work on some MEP parts before the next update where I can delve in deeper into what is known as plot.


	2. Chapter 2

02

Samy waddled down into the kitchen after about an hour working on the logo. She sat down on one of the bar stools and glared straight ahead. The other servants sitting around looked over, “Are you okay?”

Samy groaned and laid her head down on the counter. Her only job was graphic design but she usually helped the others with chores during her spare time. Doing chores was how the girl interacted with the other servants, not doing so would have resulted in her becoming a total shut-in.

The girl grinned, “I have the basic form of the logo done… I just… gotta put in details… details...”

“Isn’t that logo your first real job here?” asked one of the servants, Vanessa. She was an American with wavy blonde hair and eyes which were either green or dark blue, Samy couldn’t tell without looking close.

Samy nodded, “But I’m… really late on it… I gotta finish it today...”

Vanessa smirked, “Or else you’ll be super punished!”

“Where did you hear that from?”

“Everyone’s talking about it. You know the guards listen in to everyone’s conversations,” Vanessa looked to the lone guard standing around the entrance of the kitchen.

The guards were the only residents of the castle besides the king who were vampires. All the servants and messengers were human. However, no guard dared to harm any of the human staff. From what Samy heard, before she arrived at the castle, one of the guards tried to drink the blood of a servant girl and was immediately executed by the king himself. The human servants were in awe and the vampire guards cowered in fear.

“Those guys sure like to gossip about stupid stuff,” Samy sighed as she peeked around the kitchen for a small snack. She required more energy in order to finish her overdue work. She went over to the pantry and took a chocolate chip cookie. The cook spotted her and started nagging about how the sweets were always disappearing and how it was the young servants’ fault for always eating them. Samy argued the sugar was needed in order to finish her job, making the cook scoff and walk away. Samy sat back at the bar stool proudly.

An Asian servant with short black hair and widened brown eyes entered the kitchen seconds later.

“Hey...” he breathed heavily, “Have any of you seen Chris?”

“Who?” asked Vanessa. Sami didn’t know who this Chris was either. There were many people living in the castle and there was no way she could remember everyone, especially their names.

“My roommate. He’s an inch taller than me with dirty blond hair,” the male servant tried to describe his friend to Samy and the others.

Vanessa shook her head, “That isn’t specific enough.”

“Do you have a picture of him?” Samy asked. She was bad at remembering names, but she could easily recognize a face if she saw one.

The male servant nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He showed them a picture of him and his European-looking friend outside in the garden among some of the roses.

“Are you guys gardeners?” Vanessa asked.

The male servant nodded, “We were supposed to weed the rose garden today...”

“I recognize him but I haven’t seen him around anywhere today, sorry,” Samy said looking a bit glum.

“No! No! It’s fine! I’m just asking around… maybe he got lost or something… hahah...” he laughed nervously.

Vanessa smiled, “We’ll let you know if we see him around… um...”

“Raito,” the male servant smiled.

“Raito. Hey, can I get your number?”

“Sure.”

Samy watched as Raito and Vanessa exchanged cell phone numbers. She didn’t really want to give hers out, so she stayed quiet.

Raito smiled and thanked them before quietly leaving the kitchen.

Vanessa looked at her phone screen and pressed her lips together, “He’s kinda cute, don’t you think, Samy?”

“Huh? Who?”

“Raito, duh! He was just here.”

“Oh yeah...” Samy looked down, “He’s not really my type...”

“Hm? Good, cause I’m totally going after him.”

“Wow… you’re quite a huntress.”

“He’s a cute gardener~! Maybe I can get a rose from him or something.”

Samy rolled her eyes, “Is that all you want from him?”

“Okay, no… I think he’s super adorable and I wanna get to know him better.”

Samy smiled as she stood up and started heading out of the kitchen, “Good luck, Vanessa.”

Vanessa grinned, “Thanks!”

~

Samy was called to Adrian’s office just a minute after she sent the finalized version of the logo. She shuddered at the thought of what her punishment would be. The king said it would not be as severe, but she had no way of guessing what that could be like.

She stood stiff in his office with her hands tightly clasped behind her. Sweat was starting to drip from her brow as the vampire king sat behind his desk and stared at her.

Samy knew it was rude to stare back but with hardly anything else to look at, she found herself profiling Adrian: the angles his face were shaped in, the gaze of his crimson eyes, his long black hair which spiraled down past his shoulders, and the smokey eye-shadow… How come make-up looked so good on him?!! She desired to know who applied it.

“Um...” Samy tried to break the silence.

“It’s beautiful,” Adrian smiled.

“Eh… what?”

“The logo. It is very beautiful now that you’ve finished it. It is a shame it wasn’t done sooner.”

Samy gulped and her eyes retreated to look down to the floor. Of course she knew it was extremely late. The looming fear of the punishment overrode her relief of finally finishing the project.

“I am… truly sorry for that...”

“Let’s go on a date.”

“Eh?” Samy was shocked. What about the punishment?

Adrian stood up from his desk and strode over to her. He took her hands in his, “Your nails are a mess.”

The girl flushed, “What does it matter to you?”

The king pulled out a nail buffer from his coat and started working on her nails, “You work with your hands, right? You should be taking care of your nails too, they are a part of your tools.”

Samy pouted. She considered her nails to be separate from her fingers. If her nails were not short, she felt extremely irritated and wanted to tear them off completely. She wondered if her desire for short nails was something psychological or just a result of a bad habit.

When finished, the king blew cool breath on her fingers, “Hmm… I wonder what color would look good...”

“Color? I’m not letting you paint my nails,” Samy’s eyebrows furrowed.

The king smiled, “Oh? But you will… it is part of your punishment.”

“Eh?”

“I will dress you up however I want for our date. You have no right to refuse, since it’s your punishment for being late.”

Samy groaned internally, “What kind of punishment is that?!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week, Bruno Mars's song, 24K Magic, was the number one song each time I listened to the top five countdown on the radio. I enjoy writing while there's music in the background, but it's hard to find music to set the mood of what I want to write. Often the music I listen to doesn't fit with what I write and I'll have a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

The day Samy entered the vampire market was a cold winter one. There was no cloud in the bright blue sky but the sun’s warmth did not reach her due to the frigid wind. Samy came from the south of the country where it never snowed but whenever winter arrived she would be absolutely miserable. Her previous job required her to move to the northern most part of the country but she was comfortable inside most of the time. However, she was laid off with hardly any notice, she had no reference to another job and was almost sent to the streets. By chance, she happened to hear about the human slave market for vampires. At first, she dismissed it as a bad idea, but her curiosity got the better of her.

As soon as she was admitted in, the girl’s expectations sank. All the other girls were gorgeous! She clutched her jacket close to her and retreated to the wall of the show room. Her plain looks would go against her, she thought, and slowly grew more and more fearful. From her database of vampire stories she read as a high schooler, she recalled that vampires preferred humans who were pretty. Didn’t all the women in vampire movies look like perfect models? However, Samy knew, as a graphic designer, there was no such thing as a perfect human being. She had done many touch up and re-sculpting jobs in Photoshop for her previous job.

The girl slid down the wall as her heart sunk. She messed up big time. She hoped some awful vampire would buy her and kill her quickly so she wouldn’t have to live with this regret. At that moment, she saw a regal looking male with long black hair stride in to the show room. Obviously, he was a vampire with his deep crimson eyes and skin paler than even her own. Samy turned away at the overwhelming sight. The unnatural beauty was too much for even her, who churned out unnatural beauty for magazines and advertisements every day before then. He wouldn’t choose someone like her, not with the throngs of the pretty girls swarming around him and her melting with the wall.

She didn’t know the vampire noticed her.

He chose her.

~

The girl stood awkwardly in Adrian’s bathroom as he pulled out a copious amount of items. Samy looked through the stuff and thought if her punishment was to be the dress-up doll of the vampire king for a night, it wouldn’t be so bad. The king had rather high-quality items including make-up and feminine perfume in various flowery scents.

“I’m going to run a bath, so get undressed.”

Samy nodded and grabbed one of the fluffy towels hanging on the towel rack. She undressed as the king was turned around and she quickly wrapped the towel around herself. She went over to the bathtub and watched Adrian squirt out a bottle of pink stuff into the water.

“Is that bubble bath?” she asked.

“Of course. What else did you think it was?”

“You only need about a drop or two for the bubbles to form. You’re about to pour out the entire bottle.”

The girl watched as the vampire king’s eyes slowly widened and looked to the bathtub where foamy bubbles were increasing exponentially by the second. Adrian waved his arms in panic as he hurried to shut off the water, but to no avail, the bubbles almost reached the bathroom ceiling.

Samy looked up, “Impressive. It hasn’t fallen over. It looks like a mountain,” she took off the towel and stepped into the tub, completely immersed within the bubbles. The vampire king sighed and smiled at the sight: the girl’s face peeking out from the bubble mountain.

“Maybe I should add some bath salts?”

“I think the bubbles are enough.”

~

The bath was pleasant, but to rid the bath of bubbles was an arduous, mundane task. Adrian told Samy to leave it be and he would get someone else to take care of it. There was not much time left before nightfall and there was still much preparation to be done.

Samy was pampered to the fullest: facial, nail care, make-up all done by the vampire king himself. For any other girl, this might be a dream come true, but Samy, who had barely done such a thing for herself, was unnerved and distraught. Feelings of shamefulness and doubt surrounded her anxious mind and she was overwhelmed. “This sort of embarrassment must certainly be the punishment,” the girl concluded.

However, for Adrian, this could hardly be considered a punishment. The vampire king had a ridiculous amount of beauty products which never seen the light mainly because he never had the right time to use them. The grinned as he did his work on the human girl.

~

He would make her look spectacular.

Adrian usually found the girl sporting a “natural” look while going around the castle. He never asked her if she ever put on makeup but he assumed she was probably too lazy to apply any on, especially if all she did was work behind a computer screen anyway. The natural look wasn’t bad though, he thought.

The girl had fairly soft skin with only a few blemishes and redness in her cheeks. From behind her glasses, the vampire king spotted natural, long lashes and wondered how she would look without the offending pieces of glass in the way. “Probably adorable,” the vampire king would think to himself as his mind would drift away from work.

She was a bit chubby in her legs and her cheeks, but overall, Samy was a rather petite woman. Her attitude and curt responses made her an adult in Adrian’s eyes.

Her dyed dark red hair was cut short and Adrian would often catch glimpses of her nape as she passed him in the hall on rare occasion. The sight of it alone was enough to release the beast inside him but somehow she would disappear before then. Samy was unaware she tempted the vampire king to the point where he could barely control himself.

Adrian often pondered on why she had such an effect on him while all the other female servants did not. Was it love? No, he ruled the option out immediately. A vampire was a monster incapable of such a feeling and the feeling was even troublesome for humans as well. Whatever he “felt” for her couldn’t possibly be something as ridiculous as love. He concluded on a simpler, more instinctual feeling.

Lust.

The vampire king lusted after the human servant girl residing in his castle.

And she would learn this soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken over a week to try writing this chapter but it is only half of what I originally intended. It is better in the long run because in the next chapter the vampire king and the girl honk honk.   
> Because Christmas is nearing, I have not turned on my car radio. I have Bruno Mars's, 24K Magic, on my phone, however, and can listen to it whenever I please.


	4. Chapter 4

04

The vampire king took the girl to a restaurant with a name so foreign, she could not remember the name even if she tried. The restaurant served French cuisine and was on the high end of fancy, requiring a reservation to be made at least a month in advance. Samy was near faint about how out of place she felt. “This is supposed to be punishment,” she reminded herself as she and Adrian were seated. The girl quickly hid behind the menu and her face soured once she viewed all her options.

Maybe it was because she had a taste palette comparable to a child’s that Samy could not find anything on the menu she liked. There were always sauces or vegetables in the dishes she despised and the descriptions of the menu items were so vague it would be crossing a bridge constructed of eggshells to try finding something she would fully enjoy. The girl sighed and figured she might as well order something from the children’s menu, but to do so in the presence of the vampire king? Samy couldn’t bear the thought of what sort of embarrassment that would be.

“If I may,” Adrian interrupted her bullet train of thought, “I would recommend the escargot-”

“No.”

The vampire king took a deep breath, “I can assure you, this place offers the best-”

“I’m not eating snails. I’d rather bite off my tongue and die.”

Adrian averted his face away from her as he took a slow sip of water. He already messed up. He should have known most humans did not find snails to be food. He wasn’t prepared to handle her blunt refusal and quickly thought of a way to fix his mistake.

“You don’t have to, I was only making a suggestion,” he tried playing it off with a light chuckle, “Have you found anything you like?”

“Nothing...”

“Nothing?” Adrian gulped. The date was taking a turn for the worse. “Not even a steak?”

“I’m… not particularly hungry for a steak...” Samy frowned. She didn’t mind steak, but the meat was always a workout for her jaws, and besides, the side vegetables were onions and mushrooms. She would never eat those unless they were cut into small pieces with rice or pasta to mask the strong, horrid flavor.

The vampire king needed to think of something to remedy the situation fast before the date was ruined because the girl didn’t like anything on the menu.

“Then, shall we go somewhere else?”

“Huh?” Samy looked up from the menu. She had a surprised look, but Adrian watched as her eyes glittered slightly. He got up from his seat, “Let’s go then. It’ll be a pain to pay for something you are not going to eat.”

She nodded and followed the vampire king out of the restaurant and out onto the cobbled street. Rain poured down on the city when the pair arrived at the restaurant but now, the rain stopped and the streets gleamed from the light of the street lamps.

Chilly winter air hit the bare skin of the girl’s nose and she shivered. The vampire king noticed her slight movement and took hold of the girl’s hand. She flinched at his unexpected touch and watched him look around the street lined with many different restaurants and shops.

“Is there anything in particular you want?” Adrian asked, “It would help in choosing another location.”

“I want… pasta...”

“Pasta? There was a pasta dish back there,” the vampire king looked down at the girl.

The girl pouted in response, “It had onion in it.”

“Onion? What are you, a kid?” he groaned.

“The description said onion and I can only assume it would be a main part of the dish. I don’t like onion at all...”

Adrian fought the urge to facepalm himself, “As I said before, are you a kid?”

“I am in my twenties...”

“I know that.”

Samy turned away from the vampire king. The truth of her childish taste buds was revealed, however, she did want pasta and she and Adrian were already out of the fancy restaurant. She tugged on the collar necklace she wore with a pendant of the vampire king’s crest on it, labeling her as a member of his household.

She looked up to him, “Master...”

“What?”

“You said this was supposed to be a punishment, but what you’ve done with me… seems like the opposite of a punishment.”

“Are you desperate for a proper punishment?”

Samy winced and turned her head away, “Of course not… I just… I just don’t understand...”

“Understand? You don’t need to understand. I wanted to take you out, that’s all,” Adrian answered.

Samy turned back to him and her own eyes widened a bit as she grew flustered, “But! You only take out people you like…!”

“I do like you.”

The girl grew even more flustered and she couldn’t hide her embarrassment any longer, “What do you mean? You, the vampire king, like me, a mere human?”

“Yes. Is there something wrong with that?”

“That doesn’t even make any sense! I am the least worthy person to have your affection…”

Adrian sighed and squeezed her hand. A rumbling sound filled the air. It was going to rain again, but a storm was already raging inside the girl.

“Why you have such a low view on yourself, Samy?”

“I do!” she yelled. She grit her teeth and looked down instantly regretting her sudden outburst, “Sorry...” She wasn’t in a position to be allowed to yell at the vampire king.

“It’s fine. You’re hungry. Oh! Over there looks like an Italian restaurant. Want to check it out? We can talk more once you’ve eaten something,” he suggested.

Samy nodded begrudgingly and allowed him to lead her to the awaiting pasta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humans get cranky when they are hungry. The girl is no exception.  
> Sorry for the unannounced month and a half hiatus. Writer's block is a real thing and life gets busy. Adrian and Samy didn't honk honk in the chapter, I am also sorry about that.


	5. Chapter 5

05

The Italian restaurant was a humble establishment with low lighting in the dining areas and soft music playing. The girl and the vampire king were taken to a booth seat in the corner of the restaurant. Samy slid on the red vinyl seating and hid behind the menu as Adrian sighed. The menu items were more appetizing to Samy than the items from the previous place and did not offer any snail dishes. After deciding what she wanted, the girl was in a slightly better mood, however, the vampire king didn’t start talking until they made their orders.

He awkwardly coughed a bit before speaking, “How do I start this...”

Samy looked up at him through her bangs she let fall on her face. With no menu to hide behind, she would have to face her fears head on.

“You look like death is approaching,” Adrian commented.

“I’ve felt that way ever since I lost my childhood innocence.”

“You have an… interesting sense of humor.”

“You really think so?”

“It’s cute.”

“Then you have some strange tastes.”

The vampire king sighed and took a sip of water, “I can like what I want to like. I do like you, for example.”

Samy frowned, “I thought we would somehow move on from that topic…”

“Sorry for bringing it up again.”

“You’re apologizing? You’re the vampire king. You don’t need to apologize for some human like me.”

“Is it wrong to apologize when you upset someone? How does me being a vampire king make any difference?” Adrian looked intently at her as the waiter placed a basket of breadsticks on their table.

Samy took a breadstick and bit into it, “It just does...”

“If I was a human, you wouldn’t say that.”

“I wouldn’t but that’s different...”

“It isn’t and you know it. Are you scared of me, Samy? I don’t believe I’ve given you a reason to be scared.”

“You’re a vampire and I’m human… That’s enough reason for me to be at least cautious. Not to mention… this date was supposed to be a “punishment.””

Adrian groaned, “That was an excuse… I couldn’t say outright I wanted to take you out… on a date,” he muttered that last few words, but the girl caught them.

“You couldn’t? That is the worst excuse I’ve ever heard.”

“The Vampire Society has a few of their people watching my actions. Even if I’m a king, I can’t exactly do whatever I please.”

“But you’re doing whatever you please right now,” Samy smirked as the vampire king gulped, “Master… were you scared…?”

“You know, I’ve never seen the face you have right now and I don’t know if I like it.”

“Is it scary? Ah… what will the Vampire Society do with you...” she giggled and then laughed loudly, making the other diners turn their heads to the couple.

“Samy… please stop. You’re making a scene.”

The girl took a deep breath and sighed, “Sorry… I made you look stupid.”

“Are you sure you’re not just making yourself look silly?”

“Nah, you’re definitely the silly one.”

“Why do you say that?”

Samy chuckled, “You’re the one who squeezed out an entire bottle of bubble bath into the tub.”

Embarrassment slapped the vampire king in his face, “That doesn’t make me silly!”

“I find it endearing...” the girl continued chuckling.

Adrian sighed, “You...”

The waiter arrived with the pasta and the two were silent for a few minutes.

“I’ll change the subject then,” Samy said after taking a bite of her delicious baked ziti dish, “I’ve wondered… what exactly does a vampire king do? It doesn’t seem like you have a place in the country’s government.”

“I do have a role in the government as a representative of the vampires over the region I control,” Adrian replied, “Vampires prefer to be ruled over by a king rather than under a government system like most humans currently do. It’s safer for humans that way too.”

“Since humans are natural prey for vampires... Wait a minute, can vampires even eat normal human food?”

“I’m enjoying this lasagna right now, as you can see.”

“I see that. So is blood like a supplement like how humans take in vitamins and such?”

“It’s a lot more complicated than that, but that explanation works to an extent.”

Samy nodded in understanding and thought about bloodsucking. How was the process of drinking blood for a vampire compared with the human “victim”? She wanted to ask but she figured, maybe she’ll find out for herself.

“Are you thinking of something devious?” the vampire king asked.

The girl blinked, “No…! I… um… are we doing anything after this?”

“Not particularly… did you have something in mind, because you seem like you do.”

“I’m I that easy to read...?”

Adrian smiled, “I’ve been around much longer than you have and you’re not difficult to read at all hahah.”

Samy puffed her cheeks like a little hamster as the vampire king laughed. The two continued to have a delightful conversation as they ate their pasta.

~

After dinner, the girl and the vampire king strolled around the town plaza. They bought a crate of clementine oranges which Adrian carried all the way to a condo a few miles away from the city. It was too soon to return to the castle. The condo had a balcony facing a nearby forest which one can see the stars sparkling above. Once inside, the girl took the crate and set it down on the small table on the balcony.

Samy squeezed the oranges until she found one which was slightly soft, “Do you want me to peel one of these for you?”

“If you don’t mind.”

She peeled two oranges and set one of them down on the table and leaned on the balcony railing. The night breeze slowly whizzed past her cheek as she ate one of the orange slices. “Sweet! This is probably the best clementine I’ve ever had.”

Adrian leaned on the railing next to her with the other orange in hand, “I hope this one is just as sweet.”

“Nah... I totally peeled a sour one for you,” she teased.

The vampire laughed and ate a slice. This orange was also sweet. Samy looked up at the sky, “You can really see the stars here…”

“We are a ways out of the city,” Adrian replied, “This condo is quite comfortable. I rent it often when I feel like escaping the castle.”

“Even on short notice?”

“One of the perks of being a vampire king.”

“I guess there’s not many of you vampire kings.”

Adrian smiled, “Not really. There are only four in this country.”

“Four? That includes you, right…? What are they all like?”

“Yes… well aren’t you curious?”

“I’m just trying to make conversation...”

“Hah, it’s alright. I don’t mind. There’s one without a territory named Gersha and then there’s the vampire king just south of my territory named Caesar. He’s from a royal vampire line who were driven out of their home country.”

“But he rules in this country…?”

“Yes, for vampires, a vampire who is a pureblood is qualified enough to be king. Vampires are proud creatures: the purer the bloodline, the higher the vampire’s rank. So naturally, a pureblood would be king.”

“So all vampire kings are purebloods...”

“Exactly, but according to reports… Caesar isn’t faring too well.”

“Why is that…?”

“He has a disease of the mind. He appears to slowly be going insane.”

“Oh no! Will you do something about it?”

“I can’t. We are merely acquaintances,” Adrian ate another orange slice, “But should he lose his territory, and I’m predicting he will, I am going to do everything in my power to acquire it. If I don’t… then Shio will have most of the country.”

“Shio?”

“Ah, yes. He is the vampire king who has the largest territory in the country. It’s rumored that he is an original pureblood from the time vampires first started appearing in this world, which makes him an incredibly dangerous being.”

“Really…?” Samy ate the final slice of her orange. The small vampire society lesson was rather informative and she wondered if she should take some notes.

“He’s a cocky, slimy bastard and everyone adores him so much it makes me sick!” the vampire king wheezed, “I won’t let him close to you, Samy. Not you, or any of the others in my castle. I give you my word.”

Samy blinked and smiled, “Right.”

Adrian sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Sorry I yelled.”

“It’s alright… You must despise the guy.”

“You’re so cute, forgiving me so quickly. Are all humans like this?” he mused.

“No, it’s just that it wasn’t a big thing to apologize for...”

Adrian nodded and handed her the remainder of his orange, “Are you tired yet?”

“No,” she looked up at him, “Why do you ask?”

The vampire king smiled and held her hand, “Do you wish to accompany me tonight?”

Samy flushed slightly. Her maiden heart fluttered in her chest, “Would I be punished if I refuse?”

Adrian sighed, “No. I don’t want to do anything to you that you don’t want.”

“But you totally did whatever you pleased in the castle before we got here.”

“Because that was your punishment, Samy. Besides, the dress looks like it was made for you.”

“Oooh...” the girl smirked and pressed herself against the vampire king, “I can’t help but wonder how you got my measurements for this perfect fit.”

Adrian moved close and leaned down so their faces were aligned, “I can get your exact measurements if you like.”

Samy laughed and gave him a small peck on his lips, “Alright. Let’s make sure we get them as exact as possible,” she winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then this author died of embarrassment.
> 
> Seriously, writing flirting is more difficult than I thought. I can't imagine how I'll be when I write them honking for chapter 5.5. Probably laughing like I did when I wrote my elusive tomato fic. But I won't talk about that.
> 
> Sorry it took me forever to update again. I was planning to update bi-weekly but that may fluctuate greatly. I don't just write, I also video edit and I have a few classes. I don't have a job yet, but I imagine if I get one, then it would take longer for me to update (which is a shame because I want to finish this then work on other projects >.<).
> 
> Other news: Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru confirmed for second season! More slice of life sword boy anime hoorah!! Touken Ranbu: Katsugeki will air this summer and I am prepared for sword boy angst! I have to get excited for these anime or else how am I going to justify my purchase of my 1/8 scale Mikazuki Munechika??


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian started with a small peck on her lips. He worried if he was too rough, then the human girl would pull away out of fear. She already expressed her desire for him and the vampire king wanted to answer it.

“Master...” the girl pouted as she took hold of his white dress shirt, “Even I did better than that...”

Adrian sighed and apologized, “I don’t know how you prefer it, but I didn’t want you to freak out and leave.”

“I’ll leave if you keep wussing out like this.”

The vampire king growled from his throat and shoved in another kiss. He allowed this kiss to go wild, his tongue pressing against hers. Adrian tasted Samy, the taste of the clementine from before, and she cooed happily while she pulled the vampire king closer to her.

“Ow!” the two drew apart suddenly.

“Sorry! Did I hurt you somehow?” Adrian looked at her in concern.

“Haha. No… I accidentally cut my tongue on your fang… Ah, it hurts...”

“Let me take care of it,” he said and pulled her to him for another kiss. The vampire king dragged his tongue along hers and tasted the coppery red liquid which slowly oozed from it. Samy moaned at the soft sensation of his tongue on her aching one.

“Shit...” Adrian groaned, just one small taste of the girl’s blood and the vampiric beast in him was about to be released.

Samy blinked and watched him as he grit his sharp teeth and gripped her shoulders.

“You’re quite the temptress, Samy...”

“Me…?” she giggled, “It’s my first time, but I’m not really trying to tempt you.”

“Do you see my extended fangs, girl?”

“I see them… Looks like it’ll hurt if you bite me...”

“Yeah. It will hurt. That’s why I’ll properly please you before sinking these fangs into your neck. Damn! You look delicious...”

The girl’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a bright pink as she hid her face in Adrian’s shirt, “Is it getting hot in here… or is it just me…?”

“You’re not wussing out now, are you?”

“No! Don’t say that to me...” she pouted and started undoing his shirt buttons. She ran a hand overs his pale abdominals, “I won’t be wussing out...”

He smirked, “You like what you see?”

“I can’t say that I don’t like it…”

“So you like me?”

“Maybe we should turn down the air conditioner...” Sami replied and leaned against Adrian’s bare, yet slightly chilled chest, “Actually… this works a lot better...”

“Don’t use me like an icepack,” he frowned but then got an idea for another dumb line, “I can make you real hot.”

The girl squeaked as she was lifted princess-style in the vampire king’s arms. He carried her up the condo’s staircase and into the single bedroom with one simply furnished bed. Giggling, the two fell on the floral printed bed and resumed kissing, being mindful of fangs. Adrian fondled her tush, her muscles flinched slightly at the cold touch as she wrapped her arms around him. Continuing the kissing, Samy moved down from Adrian’s lips and suckled on his nipples.

“Who told you to play with those?” the vampire king frowned as his cheeks flushed slightly.

“You don’t hate it,: Samy smirked as she licked on the cute nub causing a soft groan to come from the vampire king’s lips, “If we’re going to have mutual sex, then I’m going to play with you too, it’s only fair...”

“You’re being a bit rambunctious. Aren’t you a virgin?”

“I read a lot of stuff...” she grabbed the bulge in his pant, “I’m not confident in my technique, but…. Let me service you...”

As she unzipped his pants, he started to quip, “Hey, I was going to please you first.”

“You’re protesting against me sucking you off? You really are a wuss...”

“Quit saying ‘wuss’ or I’ll bite you to death.”

“Hey...” she pulled out his dick, “Don’t threaten me now… I was only teasing...”

The current situation was not what Adrian had in mind when he imagined his first time with the girl. He pictured her all cute and blushing brightly, almost refusing at first so he would comfort her making sure she was alright before going all the way. He should have known the girl was not the hesitant type when she first initiated that kiss.

She was not an angelic virgin clung onto him but a lustful human woman who was passionately sucking his dick.

He came immediately.

Without warning, Adrian’s semen burst into Samy’s mouth causing her to gag. She pulled her mouth away and coughed uncontrollably.

If any more color could be drained from his pale face, it would be now.

“Gross...” Samy wheezed a moment after she stopped coughing. She glared fiercely at the vampire king, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t crush your dick right now...”

“You’re not strong enough to crush my vampire dick…?” he reasoned weakly.

She stared blankly at him and then burst out laughing.

Adrian, a high-ranked, pure-blooded, vampire king, wondered if he would live to see the next day.

“I’m sorry….” Samy said after ceasing her laughter, “It’s just… what you said… it’s… hahaha!!” she laughed even more.

“Do I at least get to see the sun rise tomorrow?” Adrian asked.

“That all depends,” she slipped her tongue in his mouth so he tasted his own liquid. It was bitter.

“Can you please me before yourself? Warning… I don’t come prematurely like some kid...”

Her response hit a nerve. Adrian pulled her dress off and pushed her back onto the bed, “Tch, if anyone’s a kid here, it’s you.”

“Says the one who came like a teenage boy,” Samy teased, edging the vampire king further. He narrowed his eyes and clutched her breasts, “I recall you played with my nipples earlier.”

“Oh c’mon…! I was gentle with them...”

“Likewise, I will be gentle with you. So gentle, you’ll go mad.” Adrian cupped her breasts from within her bra and brushed against her nipples with the tips of his thumbs. The girl bit her lower lip as his touch tickled her. He was so soft and she was craving more stimulation. She moved her chest closer but Adrian pushed her back, “No, it’s my turn now.”

“It’s not fair… you’re barely doing anything...”

“If I do any more than this, I might hurt you.”

“And you threatened to bite me to death… Where is that scary vampire king? I have a marshmallow here...”

“I don’t mind being a marshmallow. Marshmallows are cute.”

“A cute marshmallow vampire king,” Samy huffed, “Honestly… such a strange combination that somehow works.”

“Somehow works?”

“Don’t fret over the details...” Samy held out her arms, “Now, hurry up and ravish me. I’ll be bored quickly if you’re just a marshmallow.”

Adrian laughed and kissed her again. Samy’s hands held onto his thick black hair as he pulled her bra off. He squeezed her breasts and grazed his fangs upon the skin. The girl tugged his hair as her breathing hitched. He moved down to her belly and to her flower which was wafting an incredibly lewd scent. Adrian pressed his tongue against it causing the girl to mewl softly.

“You’re already soaking wet. I’m having a meal here...”

Samy made a small noise in response, probably telling him to shut up and just pleasure her without stop. Adrian did so and her legs folded a top his shoulders. He could sense every pulse and twitch of her pussy as he licked it. There was no ceasing. The girl’s chest heaved up and down and both bodies grew excited with anticipation.

Adrian prodded her entrance with his fingers, stretching the tight hole slightly. Samy moaned as she spread her legs willingly. The vampire king pulled away from her and off the bed, “Where did I put those rubbers?”

He went to his bag, hurrying to force it open and sift through the many clothes. The girl pressed her own fingers in herself as she waited for Adrian. Luckily for her, he put the rubber in his stiff member quickly.

Samy let out a soft breath was he positioned himself over her petite body. Her toes curled and her heart leaped when he pressed the head of his dick into her. She grabbed onto his arms and nodded, urging him to go further. He complied and pressed deep making her squeeze on him tighter. Samy couldn’t help but lean her head back and let out a satisfied moan.

“You haven’t felt anything yet,” Adrian thought as the vampiric beast inside him raged. He pulled the girl close for a deep kiss; sloppy, wet and only made the two go crazy.

Samy moved her hips, wanting to feel more of him. Adrian smirked, pulling out till only the head was in and then thrust in speedily. The girl screamed as he continued pounding into her. She could barely move her hips and her limbs felt like jelly.

“Ah… It’s no use...” she thought, “I think… I like this...”

The girl’s lips quivered until Adrian hit deep inside, her eyes widened and she let out a rather cute yelp.

“Right there…?” Adrian asked as his fangs extended, aching to sink into her supple neck.

Samy didn’t have the time to respond as the vampire king continued to ravage the exact spot over and over. She tuned her ears to the sound of his ragged breaths and her inner walls quaked. She squeezed him tightly was waves of pleasure surged through her. Her moans could not be stopped and the beast inside Adrian broke all restraints.

His fangs dug into her neck without so much of a warming. Samy screamed. Her body was hot and the pain from his fangs was immense. Tears popped out from the corners of her eyes. She gripped Adrian’s body as the vampire king feasted on her blood.

“Master… it hurts...”

He released his fangs from her neck and lapped up the remaining blood, “Don’t call me that when we’re intimate like this...” he kissed her neck where his fangs had intruded, “Use my name.”

She nodded, “Adrian.”

His heart leaped at the sound and he pressed into her again. Samy’s tongue rolled out as he finished in great triumph. She laughed, “So vampire get warm too...”

~

Samy curled into the pale yellow sheets of the bed as a ray of sunshine crept through the crack between the two curtains of the bedroom and penetrated right over her eyelids. She was about tell the sun to go to hell.

Adrian was already up and drinking a cup of coffee on the bed.

Samy slowly turned around to face him, “Can I just… kill the sun?”

“Good morning, beautiful,” he smirked as he scrolled through the newsfeed on his smartphone, “And no, killing the sun would kill all life on the planet, not to mention, it would be impossible.”

“I wasn’t asking for an explanation...” she grumbled and sank in the bedsheets.

“I see you had a good nights sleep,” the vampire king teased.

Samy whined, “My hips hurt, I feel gross, and it’s like my head got hit with a mega dump truck… Remind me never to sleep with a vampire again...”

“Are you saying you didn’t like it?” Adrian frowned, this tone cold.

The girl peeked over her shoulder, “Sorry… I’m just grumpy...”

“Only grumpy?” he scoffed, “Even a grumpy girl wouldn’t complain about the great sex she just had. By the way, you were absolutely loving me last night.”

Samy sat up and moved over to him, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

He pouted childishly and turned his head away from her.

“Oh, come on!” she hugged him from behind, “I did like it… I liked it a lot...”

“Truthfully?”

“It is the truth.”

Adrian smiled, “You’re not the type to lie, so I’ll forgive you.”

Samy sighed in relief. She wouldn’t know what to do if he decided to hold a grudge against her because she said something stupid.

“But seriously, you need to take a shower. You fell asleep during the second time we did it. No wonder you feel gross.”

Samy groaned and hung on his chilled body, “I’m too tired to shower...”

“Here, drink some coffee.”

“I hate coffee.”

“What do you even drink in the morning to wake yourself up?”

“I don’t wake up in the morning.”

“A more specific question then, when you have to get up in the morning, what do you drink?”

“Chocolate milk.”

“You kid...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been about two months since I updated. 
> 
> The reason why it took me so long, besides my usual reasons, is because there is an entire sex scene between the two which is several written pages long. I think I spent more time researching how to write a sex scene than actually writing it orz


End file.
